This invention relates in general to gages and in particular to a new and useful gage which is hermetically sealed and adapted for use in high temperatures and in vapor atmosphere.
Recent advances in recorder electronics techniques make it possible to use the capacitance measurement as a strain gage measurement. An advantage of such a gage is that it can be used in elevated temperatures whereas none of the known devices are suitable for use in extremely high temperatures and in a water, steam or similar vapor environment.